


Jareth's Nasty Dunks

by Jareths_Nasty_Dunks



Category: Labyrinth (1986), National Basketball Assocation
Genre: I made this for a contest so, Other, sorry about that, you can't fake the funk on these nasty dunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jareths_Nasty_Dunks/pseuds/Jareths_Nasty_Dunks
Summary: On the moment of LeBron James's 13th win as an NBA All Star, Jareth, King of the Goblins arrives to take LeBron's family. Now LeBron, along with his fellow NBA All Stars, must battle Jareth in an attempt to stop the King of the Goblins from his dastardly machinations. Will they succeed? Read on and find out...





	Jareth's Nasty Dunks

Freeze frame. LeBron hovered in the air, his arm angled from the shot he had just taken from the three point line. This was it. The buzzer beater. This was the shot that would decide if the Eastern Conference All Stars would walk away the champions, or empty handed. His teammates anxiously followed the arc of the ball as it soared through the air. Hurriedly getting into position as to hinder the opponents vain attempts to stop the shot. LeBron smiled. He knew he could count on his team. Kyrie Irving rushed to cover James Harden while DeMarcus Cousins attempted to push past Giannis Antetokounmpo but it was too late. The ball sailed through the hoop with an audible *swish* only to be interrupted milliseconds later by the deafening roar of the final buzzer. LeBron’s feet touched the court once again and immediately he was beset by his teammates. They had done it. They had won the NBA All Star Game.  
LeBron joined his team in cheering on the court. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being the one to score the winning shot, especially on a buzzer beater. People on the sidelines rushed to congratulate the team, LeBron noticed his family among them. Tears welled in his eyes as emotions overwhelmed him. He knelt to the court, eternally thankful for his family, and his team, both contributing to the happiness that let to this moment. He looked above and whispered to himself, “I never want this to end”  
In an instant. A soft shiver fell over the stadium. LeBron looked back down from his gaze upwards to realize everyone else in the building was frozen. Confetti that had previously rained down from the ceiling was suspended in space. People in the stands with arms outstretched, and cheers frozen in a grim spectacle. LeBron stood in bewilderment, slowly looking around. He started walking out of the frozen crowd as a slow clap had begun to resonate from the entrance to the opposing team's locker room. The sounds of a lilting laugh and high heeled boots on the court got louder and louder as the figure making them approached.  
A cold sweat broke out over LeBron. “No” he thought. “It couldn’t be.” The solitary noise now was joined by a cacophony of low voices. Sure enough, the source of the laugh eventually stepped into the light of the court and LeBron let out a small *gasp* recognizing the figure, it was Jareth, King of the Goblins. Jareth chuckled, “long time, no see, LeBron,” glad to see you’re still winning. Why this must be your..Hmm”. Jareth spoke to himself as he counted on his fingers. “Why it’s your 13th win as an All Star, isn’t it!” He exclaimed. “And as we both very well know. Your debt was to be repaid upon the moment of your 13th win.” LeBron gulped, “listen, Jareth.” “I don’t-”. Jareth silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
“Is this not your 13th win?” Jareth stated. “No, no, LeBron. Your time is up and I will collect what is owed to me.” He said while turning to face LeBron’s family. “They will make a fine addition to my goblin army, don’t you think so?” LeBron looked pained at the statement. Jareth continued; “oh, LeBron, did I say something that upset you? Hmm, I’ll tell you what. I’ll make you one last deal. You’ve made quite the name for yourself playing this little game of yours. If you and your team manage to defeat mine, i’ll consider us even.” LeBron looked grim, but determined as he silently nodded. Jareth clapped his hands in delight. “Wonderful! Now, pick your team. 6 on 6. My friends here will get to work clearing the court.” The goblins laughed in unison as LeBron nodded. He started to move around from player to player, making his considerations carefully. Eventually LeBron spoke up. “I want James Harden, DeMarcus Cousins, Russell Westbrook, and Kevin Love.”  
Jareth nodded in approval. “Yes, yes, wonderful choices, but that leaves you with one more. Who do you choose?” LeBron looked around at the remaining players. Who could possibly be good enough to help him save his family? His eyes scanned the rest of the players eventually landing on Stephen Curry. LeBron considered it for a moment but then shook his head with a resounding no. Their rivalry was too great. He couldn’t trust Steph, not when there was something as important as his family on the line. Turning back to Jareth he uttered, “Kyrie Irving.”  
Jareth smiled, “as you wish,” he said. Clapping his hands, the named players immediately unfroze. Looking around in bewilderment at the state of the stadium, they headed towards LeBron, who hurriedly explained the situation. After a few minutes they all nodded their heads in agreement. They would defeat the King of the Goblins.  
Both teams headed towards their starting positions. Jareth’s heels clicking on the court as he headed to face off against LeBron for the jump ball. Flanking Jareth on either side of him was three shorter goblins cackling as they went. Two lanky fireys followed closely behind, their heads bobbing up and down off of their bodies as if suspended on invisible wires. LeBron had no idea what the combined skill level of Jareth’s players were. He hoped that his team was ready.  
Jareth and LeBron stood in the center of the court, waiting for the jump ball. The referee soon heade over, LeBron noticing that it was a dwarven man who came from Jareth’s side of the arena. Addressing the referee, Jareth turned, “Hoggle, are we ready to go?”  
Hoggle nodded and both players knelt in the ready position. LeBron looking Jareth in the eyes as they waited, each anticipating the jump.  
“You remind me of the babe” Jareth said, looking at LeBron. LeBron looked back confused. “What babe-?” He started to say. But no sooner had the words left his mouth, Hoggle loosed the ball skywards. Jareth leaped into the air, snatching the ball and soaring with one arm outstretched towards the hoop. LeBron and his team watched helplessly as the goblins and fireys cheered for Jareth as he dunked from the half court line. Jareth swung on the rim, one hand still holding on, to face where LeBron stood at center court. “The babe with the power” He said as he floated back down off the rim, fushigi juggling the basketball as he went. Jareth chuckled as he let the ball bounce down off his arms and roll behind him as he went to take his defense position. “That’s 2-0, LeBron. You’ll have to do better than that if you want to save your family.”  
LeBron’s team ran into position. Soon they were off, with Kevin Love leading the charge down the court. He passed it to James Harden who was met at the 3 point line by two goblins standing on each others shoulders. Harden euro stepped around the goblins and passed it to Russell Westbrook, who made the easy layup for 2 points. LeBron smiled, Jareth might have had the nastiest dunks any of them had ever seen, but his team lacked cohesion. As long as they could keep up with Jareth, they could do this.  
Back and forth, meticulously clawing for each point, the game waged on. Each tremendous effort to score by LeBron’s team was mired by the sheer nastiness of Jareth’s dunks. If the goblins or fireys got the ball to Jareth it was almost a guarantee that he would score.  
LeBron made a face as he watched Jareth soar above their heads yet again. He appeared to not be taking the game too seriously, fully assured in his powers as he dunked the ball yet again.  
Jareth smiled as he floated down from the rim. “That’s 125-120 LeBron. You’ll have to be better than this to save your family. Especially with the amount of time we have left. He said, pointing towards the scoreboard. Sure enough, the game clock only had about 5 minutes left to it.  
LeBron called his team over as Jareth’s team went to take defensive positions. “Listen,” started LeBron “ There’s not much time left, we need to overtake Jareth and then try and run out the clock.” The team nodded in agreement as the huddle broke apart. Overtake and then run out the clock. That should be easy enough, they thought.  
But of course, nothing was ever easy against Jareth. LeBron’s team took off as a unit. Determination clearly showing as they rushed past Jareth’s goblin defenses. Each motion bringing the ball closer to the hoop. Harden passed the ball to Westbrook, narrowly missing a goblin swiping at his ankles. Westbrook pivoted on his toes and put the ball up for an easy two points. Immediately after the ball was through the hoop, LeBron turned to the referee. “Time out!” He yelled. Hoggle looked confused for a second but then remembered his job and blew the whistle.  
Jareth looked peeved, “Time out? I’ve given you enough time as it is. What do you need a time out for? Just blow the whistle again, Hoggle, and lets be done with this.”  
Hoggle looked conflicted. “Uh, i’m sorry, Sir Jareth, but it’s part of the rules of the game-”  
“Bah!” Jareth said waving his arms in dismissal at Hoggle. “Fine, take your time out.” He said turning towards LeBron. “But make it quick! Time is of the essence after all.” Motioning to Hoggle to follow, Jareth walked over to the sidelines of the court with his team.  
LeBron motioned for his to follow him to the sidelines as well. “Ok, this is it. Two more baskets and we’ll be done. Do whatever you need to stop Jareth! Foul him if you have to! Anything to stop those dunks!”  
The members of LeBron’s team started to head back to their defensive positions. On the way there, Kevin Love stopped by the bench to grab a quick Gatorade™.  
He turned to his team as he walked. “Be right there you guys. I just want to grab a quick Gatorade™.” As he approached the cooler though, he heard a noise.  
“Psst, over here!” Kevin Love looked behind the cooler to see Hoggle the referee hiding. Although he looked nervous, he began to speak. “I’m trying to be a fair ref. You won’t be able to drink any Gatorade™ while time is frozen. Jareth will do anything to win. Here, uh, take this instead, it’s the best I can offer.” as he tossed a peach up to Kevin Love. Kevin looked slightly confused, but, happy for the opportunity to refuel, promptly took a bite of the peach. Almost immediately, Kevin Love fell over unconscious.  
LeBron turned suddenly at the noise of Kevin Love collapsing. He ran over to his teammate and friend and hurriedly tried to wake him. As he shook Kevin Love, he heard Jareth chuckling behind him.  
“Well, well. It looks like you’ll be short one player. Correct me if i’m wrong but if they don’t have enough players for their team then they forfeit, correct, Hoggle?” Jareth said looking to the dwarf.  
Hoggle, looking guilty, finally quietly spoke. “Um, actually he’s allowed a substitution”  
Jareth looked livid. “What did you just say, Hoggle? Surely you don’t mean to-”  
“As a referee I have to stay fair!” Hoggle retorted, immediately looking shocked at the force he spoke with. “They’re allowed a substitute”  
Jareth stared at Hoggle. “Fine! Fine. Have your substitute, but you and I will talk about this later.” Jareth waved his hand to LeBron in a dismissive measure. “Hurry and choose, time is almost up after all.”  
LeBron nodded, and hurried over to where the rest of the players were still frozen from the earlier celebration. He knew in his heart who he would have to choose, they needed a 3 point basket to tie the game, and the best 3 point shooter in the league was still frozen on the sidelines. LeBron stopped as his path carried him to where Steph Curry stood frozen. Taking a deep breath, LeBron nodded as he tapped Steph on his shoulder. Immediately, Steph became unfrozen. Looking around confused, he eventually locked eyes with LeBron, after a fleeting moment, the confusion was replaced with understanding as he nodded, uttering only one phrase. “Game time.”  
The game resumed time and Steph Curry’s presence on the team was a marked improvement. Stealing the ball from a pair of goblins, he raced down the court and shot the ball from the three point line. The ball made a clean *swish* as it entered the hoop. 125-125, LeBron’s team finally had tied the game. Steph handed the ball off to a goblin as he and the rest of LeBron’s team went to take defensive positions. The goblin passed the ball to Jareth who jumped up, almost lazily, floating in the air over LeBron’s team as he went for the dunk. What he didn’t notice however, was LeBron dashing underneath him to meet him at the hoop. Right as Jareth was to connect with the rim, LeBron jumped and blocked the dunk. Jareth and LeBron both fell to the court from the force of the block. The Goblins gasping as LeBron and Jareth both scrambled for the ball. LeBron was first to rise from the floor, with the basketball secure in his grip. He started dribbling down the court in a hurried pace as the clock was winding down to its final seconds.  
Closely behind him, Jareth stood and watched. He made no effort to take the ball back from LeBron. Instead just raising his arm, and snapping his fingers.  
In an instant, The court around LeBron changed as a white light enveloped him. Squinting, LeBron tentatively took a few steps forward as he realized he was not in the same arena as before. He was surrounded on all sides by bleachers and basketball courts on the walls and ceilings. The arena had transformed into something resembling an M.C. Escher painting.  
Jareth stood on the wall and called out to LeBron. “Stop this! I ask for so little! Just let me rule you!”  
LeBron ignored him and kept pressing forward, speaking as he started to dribble the ball once again “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered-”  
Jareth became panicked, “Everything i’ve done, i’ve done for you! I move the stars for no one!”  
LeBron was unswayed however, still reciting as he moved faster towards the nearest hoop, suspended 20 feet into the air. “I have fought my way here to the arena beyond the goblin city to take back the ball you have stolen-!”  
“Stop! Look at what I am offering you!” Jareth shouted as a crystal materialized in his outstretched palm. Images danced in the crystal as Jareth continued. “Fame, glory, your dreams!”  
LeBron was sprinting now, the ball a blur as he fiercely dribbled down and to the warped court. “For my dunks are as great-!” He shouted launching himself airbourne, arm outstretched with the ball, reaching for the rim of the hoop.  
“I ask for so little, just love me, do as I ask and I shall be your slave!” Jareth said tearfully from the wall.  
LeBron paused his words as he was soaring, slowly turning towards Jareth as he moved. “You have no power over me!” He shouted as he connected the ball with the hoop. Immediately the room erupted into blinding light as LeBron layed down the nastiest dunk any of the NBA all stars had ever seen, right as the timer on the game clock counted to zero and the buzzer sounded with a deafening roar  
And just like that, it was over. LeBron and his teammates suddenly found themselves back in the middle of their celebratory win in the all star game. The arena was back to normal and the people in the crowd and on the sidelines were once again moving and cheering with delight. LeBron's family surrounded him finally as he was freed from the goblin king’s magics. A slow smile broke out over his face as he joined them in celebrating his win.  
Relieved to have his family with him once again, and with the celebration from the win winding down, LeBron started to make his way off the court. As he was about to leave the arena, he stopped and took one last look out where his decisive victory took place. The arena was practically empty save for one lonesome barn owl standing on the back of one of the chairs on the sidelines. Its gaze met LeBron’s as its wings extended and it slowly flapped up and out of the arena. LeBron chuckled as he watched the bird soar, knowing that for now, Jareth had been defeated. LeBron turned and finally exited the arena with a smile on his face and victory in his heart.


End file.
